


Dancing On My Own

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [40]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Song Inspired, Songfic, dance club, move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Spending a night at the club alone was a wrong decision that Siyeon ever made that night.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Song Inspired [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 4





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Calum Scott - Dancing On My Own

Standing at the corner of the club, body swaying to the music playing, hand holding a glass of Manhattan. That is how Siyeon spends her Saturday night, alone, after being ditched by her friends. “Sorry! I got a date tonight.” Her friend said, and sprinted out of their shared house leaving her alone. 

She is having her peaceful time, ignoring people that are trying to flirt with her, also avoiding people that are trying to dance close to her. She just wants to have her alone time that night.

“Hey, you alone tonight? Where’s Minji?” A familiar voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Oh, hi to you to Yubin. Minji? Date night with Handong.” She greets and answers.

“Ah… So, you alone?” Yubin asks the obvious. “As you can see,” Siyeon said.

“Did you know…” Yubin’s words got cut off with a short “No.” from Siyeon.

“I haven’t even say anything… Anyway, heard that Bora got someone new.” Yubin continues.

“Oh… Okay…” Siyeon freeze, not knowing how to react to the news. She sips on her Manhattan, trying to act unaffected, but deep inside her, she could hear her own heart beating so fast. 

“Speaking of devil… There she is…” Yubin said, eyeing the dance floor and leave Siyeon alone, back to her work station. She works as a bartender there.

Siyeon stands still, hand holding her now 3rd glass of Manhattan, as she eyes the dance floor from time to time, watching the brunette girl that was once hers, but now in the hand of another person. She could feel her heart aching, but she tries to ignore the feeling by downing on her drink.

She stands in the corner, watching the brunette kiss the girl. And the sweet smiles they share after. She is standing there, but the brunette cannot see her. She wishes she could be the girl that she kissed. She misses her. But there she is, dancing on her own.

Siyeon just wants to dance all night, forgetting the burning pain inside her heart. She messed up in the past, she crossed the line that she shouldn’t have. She is now on her 6th glass of Manhattan. 

Bora was so close to her, yet so far. The trance music dies, and changed into something much slower, something that seems unfit for a dance club, but somehow people don’t mind that and continue dancing to the music. And Siyeon is still there, standing, downing her drinks while watching Bora sharing laughter and hugs with the other girl.

On her 8th glass of Manhattan, she could no longer stay awake. Her mind is getting cloudy, yet the burning inside her heart is still there. She could no longer think straight, she is giving in her all, trying to forget and move on, knowing that she could no longer be the person that the brunette is taking home.

Bora was no longer there when she is on her 9th glass of Manhattan. They left the dance floor, nowhere to be found. But Siyeon was still there, dancing on her own, waiting for her friends to come to bring her home to her comfort zone. 

Spending a night at the club alone was a wrong decision that Siyeon ever made that night.


End file.
